The Most Magical Place on Earth
by fooledheart
Summary: Yuuri decides to drag Wolfram and Greta to Disneyland for some family fun...and perhaps some quality time with his fiance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ I figure I should address a couple things. First off, I have **never** been to the Disneyland in Tokyo. So this is pretty much based off the Disneyland in California. Also, I believe the actual slogan for Disneyland is 'The Happiest Place on Earth' but for purposes of this fanfiction, it'll be 'magical' for the time being. (Or perhaps it's 'happiest' _and_ 'magical', I can't remember.) I'm not really sure how much more I'm going to write for this story, but more than likely it'll only be 2-3 more chapters. So...enjoy?

* * *

Yuuri stared out the train window, gazing with tired eyes at the scenery that blurred as the train sped past. He yawned, leaning his head against the seat. He felt like having a nice stretch right now; sitting in the same position for so long was causing him to become stiff, and he badly wanted to stand up and stretch his arms and legs. Unfortunately, he was unable to do this as he was currently sandwiched between two people at the moment, and even the arm rests separating their seats couldn't give him enough space from the two. The first being Greta, who was hugging a large, stuffed fox (courtesy of her Uncle Gwendal), and curled up tight against him from under the armrest. The other was Wolfram, his golden locks falling across Yuuri's shoulder where his head lay, and his arms were locked tight around his waist.

He couldn't blame them for sleeping. Whereas he had been planning this trip for months, the other two had been dragged along at a moment's notice. Back in Shin Makoku, Yuuri had suggested the three of them go back to Earth for "visiting purposes." Naturally, neither of them objected, but instead of allowing them to hang around with the Earth-residing side of the family, they were whisked away on the first morning train to Tokyo.

Yuuri let out another yawn, desperately torn between throwing off the sleeping figures pinning him down so he could stretch, or to curl up with them and sleep. Before he could make a decision, he felt a rustling to his left, and looked over to see Greta rubbing at her sleepy eyes. As she sat up groggily, he gave her a gentle pat on her red head.

"Good morning, Greta," he whispered cheerfully, smiling at his adopted daughter.

"Good morning," she responded lazily, sitting up tall in her seat to peek out the window. "Yuuri, where is it we're going again?"

Yuuri smiled at her question. "I told you before, we're going to Disneyland, the most magical place on Earth!"

He announced this quite happily, albeit loudly, and the blonde at his side was now waking from slumber.

"Stupid wimp, you're so loud!" Wolfram complained, finally releasing his hold on Yuuri to lean back in his seat.

"Well, good morning to you, too, sunshine," Yuuri said sarcastically, relieved that he was finally able to stretch his stiff limbs.

Wolfram took no note of the comment, or else ignored it, because he continued with his complaints.

"I'm sure that place isn't all that magical anyway," he declared snootily. "I mean, unless it's run by a bunch of demons, how could it be?"

Yuuri shook his head. He knew Wolfram wouldn't understand, but he was going to make this an enjoyable trip no matter what. He'd saved up for so long, and the last thing he wanted was for the effort to go to waste. He wanted Greta to have some experiences as a normal kid on Earth; as his daughter, she deserved that. And also, it was quality time he got to spend with Wolfram. Although they still hadn't made much progress, Yuuri had at least admitted his feelings, and they did have their moments. A trip with just them and their daughter could do the couple well.

"Hey, Wolf, just give it a chance will you? I'll make sure you have fun!" Yuuri reassured him, not wanting a whining Wolfram all day.

Greta turned away from the window, looking toward her older father. "Yeah, Wolfram. Besides, Yuuri said we can meet a bunch of other princes and princess there. And some cool person named Mickey Mouse!"

Wolfram's emerald eyes flared at this, and he immediately turned to Yuuri.

"Who is this Mickey Mouse?" he demanded angrily. "Another one of your flings? You just don't know when to stop, do you? You unfaithful little wimp!"

Yuuri hurriedly tried to shush him. He really didn't need the entire train to think he was cheating on his _male _fiancé with Mickey Mouse, of all people…or mice.

"He's just a mouse, Wolfram!" the young king quickly defended himself. "It's just a popular Disney character, there's no need to be jealous!"

The jealous blonde muttered a few complaints under his breath, but overall, the rest of the train ride passed rather uneventfully. When at last the train stopped, they departed, and after a few taxi and tram rides, they'd successfully arrived at Disneyland's gates. With a few complications from a very confused Greta and Wolfram, the trio managed to make it through the turnstiles.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Greta exclaimed, her eyes shining with glee. "Look, Yuuri, there's a pink castle over there!"

She excitedly pointed a finger at the tall castle in the distance, practically jumping with joy.

Yuuri smiled as he nodded at her. "Yep! And we can go see it later! But first, we gotta go get on all the good rides."

Wolfram, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled.

"Hmph. Looks like a pretty girly castle to me. And it doesn't look anywhere near as impressive as the castles back home. A castle shouldn't be so glittery."

With a smirk, Yuuri gave him a nudge. "Yeah, it kinda reminds me of you at night – with that frilly pink nightgown of yours."

His cheeks flushed a light pink, his embarrassment from Yuuri's words extremely obvious. "Shut up! That's different!" he managed to blurt out. It was true that Wolfram was a trained soldier and a lot stronger than Yuuri, but when it came to their nightly attire… The hot-tempered, green-eyed, drop-dead gorgeous blonde was definitely _not_ radiating manliness.

Yuuri and Greta both giggled as he led them down Maine Street. Greta stared in awe at everything they passed, her curiosity rising at each new and exciting thing. Wolfram continued to be the stubborn brat that he was, acting like he was thoroughly bored, but Yuuri could tell he was secretly enjoying himself.

After a long mess of crowds, fighting past lush jungle trees, and convincing Greta there was nothing to be afraid of from the creepy mansion they passed, Yuuri stopped in front of a tall, old Southern style house, a skull and crossbones displayed on an arch in front of it. Yuuri removed one hand from his blue jacket pocket, and the other from Greta's grasp to place his hands on his hips in a proud pose.

"Are you ready to see some pirates?" Yuuri's voice was filled with excitement as he questioned Greta.

"But… isn't that dangerous?" she asked, her innocent eyes glancing nervously at the skull behind her younger father.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Seriously, are you that careless that you'd put your family in danger like that?"

Grabbing onto both their hands, Yuuri dragged both of them in to the line. He informed them that there weren't _real_ pirates so it was all perfectly safe, but the annoyed Mazoku still had plenty to complain about. For the sake of his sanity, Yuuri ignored it, knowing Wolfram was only being stubborn.

Before long, they had made their way up through the winding chains and into the building. Emerald eyes shot wide open as Wolfram saw the pile of 'gold' across the water. His eyes flew to the bird perched next to the pile, and he looked at his fiancé questioningly.

"I-is that all the bird's gold?" Wolfram exclaimed, still staring in shock at the mountain of gold. Greta, too, was staring with her mouth wide open.

The raven haired teen chucked at their shock. "The bird and gold are both fake," Yuuri explained. "All this stuff is fake, honestly."

As they inched closer to the boarding point, more and more explanations were needed. Yes, there was a restaurant across the water, but no, the diners were not fake. There was no one living in that itty bitty shack. And no, there weren't any bugs, the chirping was just a bunch of sound effects.

When they had progressed farther down the line, a woman dressed in a full pirate outfit (eyepatch, parrot, peg leg, and all) greeted them.

"Arrgh, how many?" she asked, cheerfully throwing in the pirate lingo with a smile.

Yuuri held up three fingers, and they quickly made their way to the specified gate to wait at. It was then that Wolfram finally noticed the vessel in which they were to travel in – a boat.

"Yuuri." He removed a hand from the pocket of his grey hoodie to place it on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Hmm, what's wro—"

Before the raven haired teen could finish his question, the small gates leading into the boat swung open and a nearby cast member ushered everyone in. It finally dawned in Yuuri's slow brain that this was probably the worst ride for them to be on, thanks to Wolfram's horrid seasickness. But still, this ride wasn't _too_ much like a real boat, right? He couldn't recall it rocking very much, and as long as his queasy fiancé could stomach the small drops, it should go smoothly.

Yuuri gave the blonde an apologetic look before clambering into the boat and sitting on the wet seat. Greta excitedly plopped down in the middle of them, rambling to no one in particular about how amazing this was.

"If I puke on this thing, it's your fault, Yuuri," Wolfram announced in an irritated manner. His hands were thrust into the front pouch of his hoodie. The young demon king couldn't help but feel bad. He should have remembered such an important detail, but there wasn't much they could do about it now. As he turned away from Wolfram, he put a protective arm around Greta, instructing her to sit still as to avoid falling out. The girl was so excited, he was afraid she would fly right out of the seat!

Within a couple of minutes, the boat was filled and slowly, the vessel began to move. Wolfram already looked queasy as the wooden boat gently rocked along the swampy looking area. Greta's brown eyes were staring curiously at the scenery.

"Hey, Yuuri, is that guy real?" she exclaimed, pointing at an old-looking man in a rocking chair, sitting on a porch with a banjo in his lap. He appeared to be playing an old folk tune, but Yuuri shook his head.

"No, he's fake. None of the guys you see in here will be real!"

Sneaking another look at the nauseous Mazoku it was clear he wasn't doing so well. His golden locks fell across the bar of the seat in front of them where his forehead was laying against. This was the worst time for him to be doing that, Yuuri thought, as they left the swamp behind, the darkness creeped in, and an enormous skull and crossbones from above began giving an eerie warning. Yuuri could feel Greta cuddling closer to him in a scared manner, but she was still looking around curiously. He knew their daughter would be fine, but Wolfram's position was not a safe way to be.

"Um, Wolfram, you really need to sit up right now…" Yuuri warned, his voice filled with concern as the boat inched under the giant skull. "Like, _right_ now!"

Wolfram groggily lifted his head, an arm lazily hanging onto the bar…just as the boat plummeted down the slope, landing with a splash at the bottom. Wolfram bolted upright, his hand flying to cover his mouth as the boat shook to realign itself on the track and continue on its merry way through the caves. The ex-prince's fiancé and daughter both could not contain their giggles at his reaction, even as those emerald orbs sent them a death glare.

Now unafraid, the red-haired girl scooted away from Yuuri to pat Wolfram on the shoulder, still laughing slightly. "It's ok, Wolfram! You'll be ok just as long as you think happy thoughts!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "And listen, the pirates are singing!"

* * *

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me~!"

Greta danced around cheerfully as she sang, a red pirate hat with mouse ears sticking out the top adorning her head. She had quickly eyed the treasure as they walked past the gift shop and Yuuri couldn't refuse her pleas.

The eldest of the trio had somehow made it through the ride without too much trouble, but had come stumbling out to relieve his stomach in a nearby trash can as soon as they'd exited. Yuuri made a mental note to stay away from the water rides in the future.

"If we go on _anything_ remotely similar to that again, I will kill you, you stupid wimp!"

The "loving" words from his fiancé were supposed to sound menacing, but in Wolfram's condition, he just looked pathetic. Yuuri knew it must kill him to be so weak when he got seasick, since he was used to acting all brave. It was kind of cute seeing him so upset.

Yuuri placed an arm around the shorter one's shoulders, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, it didn't cross my mind that that wasn't the best ride to go on. I guess I wasn't thinking!"

Wolfram's emerald eyes flared as he looked up at him.

"That's your problem! Start thinking!"

Before the teen could be attacked with any more verbal abuse, they were interrupted by their little pirate.

"Hey! What's the holdup, we should be going on more of these rides, or whatever they're called! We're not gonna have fun just standing around here!" she shouted, frowning up at her fathers, arms folded across her chest.

Yuuri removed his arm from Wolfram's shoulder and patted Greta on the head. "You're right. And I know just where we'll go next!"

He grabbed hold of Greta's hand, then quickly moved his other hand to grab hold of Wolfram's as well to drag them a short ways back the way they came. Leading them through the crowds, he finally stopped at the mansion they'd passed earlier. The house gave off an eerie feeling, the black curtains completely blocking any sight from the windows, and a pitch-black, empty hearse was parked just outside the front steps. However, Yuuri's expression was anything but scared as he turned back to his small family with a smile.

"You guys have no problem with haunted houses, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Greta sat on the metal bars that formed the line, the fabric of her pink sweats going _swish swish_ as she dangled her legs back and forth. The hood of her matching coat was over her head, held in place by the Mickey pirate hat, and her expression was an impatient one as she continuously peered towards the entrance of the old mansion.

"This is taking a long time," the girl pouted, looking up at Yuuri with an unhappy look on her face.

Yuuri gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Greta. The doom buggies don't hold as many people, so the line takes a lot longer. Plus they can only get so many people in that elevator thing."

The girl didn't even bother questioning what a 'doom buggy' was. Since they'd arrived in this place, Greta had become accustomed to her Earth-born father using unfamiliar terms. Anissina's handy device kept them communicating in his native Japanese, but it didn't always mean she understood his vocabulary.

From their current position, which was standing at the side of the mansion, right next to a black-curtained window, it seemed they didn't have much farther to go. But the wait had been long – around half an hour, and she was beginning to grow impatient. Wolfram, too, was losing his patience (or rather, had lost it about two minutes into the line) and was currently sulking as he leaned against the wall of the building. In addition, he was still brooding over his seasickness during the previous ride, so the blonde simply stood there in an irritated silence, his arms thrust inside the grey pouch of his hoodie.

After several more everlasting minutes, they reached the door. A woman dressed in a long, black skirt, white-collared top, and red vest beckoned them into the dark room. Greta clutched Yuuri's leg to avoid getting lost in the large crowd billowing into the circular room. Inside, a man stood at the wall, dressed in black slacks and the same white and red top attire as the woman before.

"Please move to the _dead_ center of the room," the man instructed in a dead-pan, eerie voice.

Those that had been ushered into the circular room quickly did as instructed, the doors shut, and from somewhere high above them, a deep, menacing voice welcomed them to the mansion. Greta, who was clutching at both her fathers' sweatshirts to avoid getting separated was looking up, listening intently to the voice. Her mouth fell open in shock as the paintings (people in their "mortal states" as the voice put it) to reveal them in eerie situations. A woman once sitting in what seemed a peaceful park was actually sitting on a gravestone. Another walked a tight-rope over an open alligator's mouth. Greta's brown eyes examined each and every painting, marveling at how they stretched so far.

"This leaves you with disturbing revelation: _Is this room actually stretching?"_ the voice pointed out. Some people shrieked and giggled nervously.

"You may note that there are no windows or doors," continued the voice.

Wolfram finally spoke up, whispering fiercely at his fiancé, "Yuuri, what the hell are you getting us in to?"

Greta, too, seemed to react at this, looking up nervously at her younger father. "Are we trapped in here?" she exclaimed, tugging on his sweatshirt nervously.

Yuuri simply shushed them as he gave them a mischievous smile. He was rather amused at their reactions, and he didn't want to spoil the fun when he knew things were about to get so much better.

"Which presents you with this challenge: finding a way out!" announced the voice, the volume increasing.

"Of course," he said quietly, "There's always _my way!_"

The last words bellowed out, followed by maniacal laughter as a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded in the room. Instantly, the lights blinked out, leaving them in total darkness as the voice continued to laugh wickedly.

As soon as the light went out, Yuuri could feel Greta huddle a bit closer to him. From beside him, an unbelievably high-pitched shriek directed itself into his ear, leaving him wondering if he would ever be able to hear out of it again. In the split moment he had to think, he figured it was some young girl standing near them… Until that person practically jumped on him, clinging in fright.

Almost as quickly as they'd gone on, the light returned and Yuuri stared in disbelief as none other than the proud, brave Wolfram hurriedly jumped off, clearing his throat nervously.

"I-I was just trying to protect you," the blonde stuttered, not sounding at all convincing.

Yuuri blinked a couple of times, and then burst into laughter.

"You scream like a girl!" he exclaimed, clutching at his stomach.

Greta, too, was chuckling and cheerfully took hold of Wolfram's hand. "Wolfram was scared!" she sang out, swing their arms from side-to-side.

The blonde's face went red. "I was not! The scream came from someone else!"

His companions were hearing none of it, though, and as the doors behind them opened into a dark hallway, he was dragged along to face the ghost's challenge. The hallway was heavily decorated. The windows were draped with black curtains, and it seemed as though a storm raged outside. Opposite of the windowed wall were numerous paintings, seemingly beautiful and elegant, but each time the lightning flashed a grotesque and death-like face appeared in place of the original painting.

"These are creepy!" Greta exclaimed, now walking on her own, but still keeping close to her family. The three of them were examining the many decorations as the line steadily progressed. Wolfram was bravely staring at each creepy piece of décor as they walked, determined to regain his dignity after his momentary episode. However, the low temperature of the room caused him to shiver.

"Why the hell is it so damn cold in here?" he complained, rubbing at his arms in an attempt to warm them. "And it's so dark! You'd think they'd put more than a few candelabras here and there so people could see in this stupid place."

Yuuri turned from the painting he was looking at – a beautiful lady lounging on a sofa, only to turn into what seemed to be Medusa when the lightning flashed – to face the irritated blonde.

"Well, of course it's dark and cold," he replied. "It's because there's ghosts! OOOHHHH~"

He finished the next sentence in a low, creepy voice, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers for effect.

Wolfram rolled his emerald eyes. "You're such an idiot."

Before long, they had almost reached the boarding zone. Gobs of cobwebs connected the scarce stands of candelabras that lit the way. Not too far ahead, large, black chairs carried away people on a moving floor. Greta's wavy, red locks bounced out from under her hat and hood as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"We're almost there!" she shouted, staring in anticipation at the traveling seats. "Oooh, Yuuri, can I sit on the side this time?"

She turned to face the double black, her eyes beaming with glee as she pleaded with him. It was a look he couldn't resist, and after momentarily thinking it over, he nodded.

"Oh, all right," he agreed, only half reluctantly. He didn't see any harm in it on this ride. Greta was a good girl, and he'd warned her not to be jumping around on anything they went on. As long as she wasn't squirming around, she would be perfectly fine.

Soon enough, they were the next to board, and they made their way to the 'doom buggys'. The chairs, however, did not stop, so the three quickly piled into their seat. Greta hurriedly hopped in first, and Yuuri and Wolfram followed. Yuuri pulled down the lap bar, tugging it a couple times to make sure it was locked, and then put a protective arm around the boy at his side.

With a mocking smile he said, "I don't want you getting scared."

"Shut up, stupid wimp! I don't need you protecting me!" Wolfram spat back, though he didn't try to worm out of the other's hold on him.

Greta was already thoroughly enjoying herself. Both hands were placed on the lap bar and she was peering at the darkness awaiting them as the doom buggy slowly moved away from the boarding zone. It went up a small hill before leveling itself out, and they were met with an eerie blue light from below. A railing separated them, and looking down they could see a long table, draped with a dark cover and set with a number of plates, cups, silverware, and everything else necessary to hold a meal. A transparent, blue figure sat at an enormous pipe organ, playing a haunting melody as many other ghostly forms danced about the room in full ball attire. Coat tails swished and gowns scraped the floor as they danced continuously to the pipe organ's song. The red-haired girl was staring in silent amazement at the sight before her, and she let out a 'wow!' under her breath.

"A-Are those actually _ghosts_?" Wolfram questioned, staring down at the transparent people. He looked unsure whether to be frightened or simply stare in amazement.

Yuuri shook his head. "Nope! They're projections," he said simply. "But… It's no fun if you think of it that way. So just keep believing they're ghosts!"

"Idiot," Wolfram muttered under his breath, but the raven haired boy paid no mind to it.

Their doom buggy soon left the ghostly ball, making its way towards the hallway. While it was much more well-lit than their previous location, the lighting was still merely dim. The chair slowly spun to show them each side of the wall. Some doors seemed perfectly normal while others were obviously possessed as the design made it seem to have a face, and it groaned monstrously. A grandfather clock chimed, the hour hand pointed ominously at the number 13. Down one hallway a candelabra floated about in midair.

In time they passed a graveyard, where Greta jumped back nervously at the old man standing there with his skin-and-bones dog, as well as the ghosts popping out from tombstones. However, she shrieked in delight at the singing statues, which were happily singing a tune that rid the eerie music playing in the ride of its creepiness.

Onward they moved through the sections of the house. The next room was in near total darkness, save for the crystal ball in the center of the room. A woman's head floated within, a ghastly green illuminating the ball. Their chairs stopped for a short moment as she summoned spirits, and a number of various instruments made their appearance, floating around the ball as the doom buggys continued on their journey.

They reached what appeared to be an attic. The room was illuminated by a dim, dark blue light, and there were things stacked up everywhere. Cobwebs adorned the boxes, furniture, and various other things being stored there. A grand piano stood to the side, and a shadow was seated there, making use of the minor keys to produce a haunting melody. Greta was enthusiastically jerking her head back and forth trying to take in as many details as she could. Her elder father, however, wasn't enjoying it quite as much, and he was suspiciously eyeing everything as if it something would come out and attack them at any minute. The floating bride they passed did nothing to help; her hair and dress flowing as if blown by a light wind. Within her chest there glowed a bright, red heart. Wolfram inched closer to Yuuri as they past her, and sent the bride an irritated glare.

The ride was now coming to a close, and the voice from before congratulated them on escaping the mansion, but informed them they would all be followed home by hitchhiking ghosts. As their buggy turned towards the mirror, a transparent figure appeared in the shape of a tall, lean man wearing a top hat. The ghost was sitting right on Yuuri's lap. Greta shrieked in a half-scared, half-amused way, as she knew it probably wasn't real.

"Haha, look at our new friends, guys!" Yuuri chuckled. "Welcome him to the family, ok?"

The Mazoku was less than pleased with this as he swatted at the air above Yuuri's lap before they were turned away from the mirror and the ghostly figure disappeared.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed the hot-tempered blonde. "Is that thing gonna be following us around from now on?"

"Calm down, Wolf! It's not an actual ghost; nothing's going to be following us!"

With a bit of convincing, Wolfram finally calmed down and they exited the ride. Their excited daughter was already eager to move on to something else.

"Yuuri, let's go to that castle already! I wanna see it!" she exclaimed, tugging on his arm.

"Eh, already?" he asked. "Well, I guess we can get all the kiddy rides done first and go on the big stuff later."

Despite the fact that it wasn't possible to go inside the castle, and it was more of an archway into the next section of the theme park anyway, Greta was still delighted to see the sparkling, pink castle. Even more to her delight were the rides in this area, and she was ecstatic about flying over London with the help of Tinkerbell's pixie dust, saving Pinocchio and seeing him become a real boy, and everything else there was to do there. As they exited 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' (Wolfram complaining about how stuffy 'hell' had been), she focused her attention on the large carousel in the centre of the area. The whole thing was a princess-like pink, with gold swirls decorating the attraction. There were all kinds of fake horses, connected to the top and bottom of the structure by a golden, swirling bar. Each horse was intricately designed, and they came in all different sizes.

"I wanna go on the horses!" Greta announced, a finger pointing towards the carousel.

"Greta, you can ride horses at home," Wolfram said. "And those horses aren't even real!"

She pouted at Wolfram, looking unhappy before turning to Yuuri. "Can I please go on them?" she pleaded.

"Well, I don't see why not," Yuuri replied, smiling as he tousled her hair with his hand before looking up at Wolfram. "Besides, Wolf, don't you want to ride the pretty horsies with me?"

He gave his fiancé a cheesy grin which just made the other scoff. However, he didn't object as they got in line and were soon hoisting themselves up onto the faux horses. With a little help from her older father, Greta had taken her seat on a tall white one, adorned with colorful flowers and swirls. She felt just like a princess up there, and she made no effort to hide her joy. Wolfram and Yuuri were seated on horses behind her: the blonde on a pink one, and the other on a black one. The horses suited them well, their cheerful daughter noted as she turned back to look at them.

Once every rider had taken their horse, the circular floor slowly began to spin, eventually building up a steady pace that wasn't too fast or too slow. Although the ride was incredibly simple, the red-head was thoroughly enjoying the constant ride in a circle the attraction took her on. Yuuri smiled happily at seeing her having so much fun. He was glad at least she was enjoying the effort he had made to give them a good time, and she was probably having enough fun for her and Wolfram both. Said person was currently not having such a good time, though, and his upper body was swaying slightly in a sluggish fashion.

"Wolfram, you're not going to be sick, are you?" Yuuri asked with concern obvious in his voice as he turned to him.

The Mazoku leaned his head against the golden bar and managed to shake his head slightly. "No, I'm dizzy."

Before he managed to sway out of his saddle, the spinning steadily began to decrease the speed until it came to a stop. Greta had already unbuckled the strap holding her onto the horse and had bravely leaped down, waiting for her parents to join her. Yuuri quickly dismounted his horse and hurried to help his dizzy fiancé before he fell off.

The blonde slowly threw his left leg over to meet the right, took hold of Yuuri's hand, and slipped off his steed. With a little help from Yuuri holding him steady, he managed to regain his balance before walking towards Greta, grumbling about how stupid the ride was as he went. Greta, however, was not focused on him. Rather, she was staring at a couple currently exiting the carousel. She cocked her head to the side a little as she stared at the tall, brunette man. The clothes In particular caught her eye, as she was almost certain she'd seen the same shirt on her Uncle Shori when he'd arrived in Shin Makoku once. The woman, however, was hardly visible due to the people walking behind the couple, and she could only see the woman's hand (which was clasped gently in the man's), as well as glimpses of her back and the blue ribbon which tied back her long, golden brown hair.

Since running after them wasn't a wise idea, she waited for her fathers to arrive next to her before casually pointing a finger at the couple.

"Hey, don't they look familiar?" she asked, turning back to stare at the two men behind her.

Wolfram was still rather woozy from the dizzy spell, and simply shook his head and made his way sluggishly towards the exit. However, Yuuri made the effort to look, managing to catch a few glimpses, but was unable to see enough to determine their identity if they were, in fact, friends or acquaintances.

"Sorry, Greta, I didn't really see them," he said apologetically as they followed Wolfram out the grey, metal gates. "Who did you think it was?"

"Hmmm, I guess it kind of seemed like Uncle Conrad! But I didn't think he'd be here so it was probably just my imagination," Greta replied, shrugging it off. There were so many people her, it was bound to happen that some people would look similar from behind.

"Huh, Conrad?" Yuuri blinked for a second, and then laughed. "Yeah, that'd be weird for him to be here without us knowing."

The two finally reached Wolfram, and from there continued their adventures in Fantasyland. Greta had expressed intense interest in the teacups, but after Wolfram's experience on the carousel, he adamantly refused to go on, and the girl refused to go on without both fathers accompanying her, so the plan was abandoned with a promise of "Maybe later." It was about then the trio decided it was time for lunch, and Yuuri happily led them to the _Village Haus_, a cozy looking restaurant in the area. It had a stone cottage feel to it, like it belonged deep in the woods in some fairy tale, but the inside was spacious with plenty of tables and chairs. The walls were painted with images from various parts of _Pinocchio_, and Greta delighted in examining them all from their table while waiting for Yuuri to come back with their food.

Wolfram was seemingly in a better mood now that their constant ride hopping had momentarily ceased. His soft lips were curled upwards in a small smile as he chatted with Greta. Soon enough, Yuuri arrived, a large, black tray in hand.

"Eat up!" exclaimed the raven haired teen, setting the tray down on the table. Three plates were crammed onto the tray, as well as three, lidded paper cups. Said plates were filled with fries and a hamburger on each, and Coke had been poured into each cup.

Being the ones not born on Earth, the two seated eyed the food suspiciously for a moment, but they were hungry and were not about to pass up nourishment. Yuuri took a seat with them and the trio happily chomped on their meal, glad to rest their tired feet from walking around the park.

"Ughhh, I'm so full!" Greta whined, clutching her stomach. She had hungrily gobbled up her entire burger and the majority of her fries, whereas he fathers had only half finished their food. However, they were feeling just as stuffed, and their eating had slowed to lazily poking at their plates. Wolfram finally put down the fry he was holding, which he had been making dance around his plate while he contemplated whether or not to eat it.

"The rides may not be too fun, but the food sure is good," he muttered, leaning back in his chair.

Yuuri, too, had reached his limit. "I'm stuffed!" he announced, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and cup his face with his hands. "I guess we're going to have to sit here until we all feel up to walking again, huh?"

The other two quickly agreed. In favor of the food, they now focused on sipping at their drinks and joining in idle chatter. Or rather, Wolfram and Yuuri were subjected to the long ramblings of an excited child's first experience at Disneyland. But even the stubborn Wolfram couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was obviously enjoying it. However, she soon turned the conversation to the fact that her elder father was clearly _not_ enjoying it.

"Wolfram, you're being so boring! Yuuri and I are having tons of fun but you're being all bummed out!" she complained, resting her tanned hand against her cheek as she pouted at him. "It'd be a lot more fun if you started enjoying it, too!"

His fatherly side prevented him from being stubborn about this with her, and his emerald eyes clearly expressed an apology. Their time at the park had gotten off to a bad start for him, and his hot tempered, stubborn personality had greatly contributed to him retaining this foul mood. But if it was making his daughter unhappy, then, he thought, perhaps it was time to cheer up a little. And maybe his wimp of a fiancé deserved some credit for trying to treat his family to a good time.

Before he could voice any of this, however, they were interrupted by a woman standing near the table. Greta, who had already been facing that direction, looked up while Wolfram and Yuuri both whirled their heads around. Standing before them was the 'couple' their observant daughter had seen leaving the carousel a short time ago, and now they were quite certain the two people were familiar.

"Yuu-chan! There you all are!"

And there stood Yuuri's mother, smiling wide as she gave them a casual wave, with Conrad cheerfully holding a tray of food beside her.

The three were far too confused to happily greet the close family members. Instead, all that ran through their mind was: _What the hell are they doing here?_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well, I kind of made Wolfram a scaredy-cat for a bit in this chapter. But ah, it's out of love~ ;) And he's not really used to Disneyland anyway. I guess I'm throwing in a bit of Conrad/Jennifer, because honestly, they are my secondary OTP next to Yuuram. Also, this fic just might be a bit longer than I expected, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope this chapter is alright. Happy New Year everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri, Wolfram, and Greta were all sitting in stunned silence. Their puzzled minds were too busy attempting to make sense of the situation, and, in the time they spent pondering, Conrad and Jennifer had both nonchalantly seated themselves in the two empty chairs left at the table. By the time Yuuri found the voice to speak, the two had already cheerfully greeted all of them and started eating.

"M-Mom? It's not that it's not nice to see you and everything, but… What exactly are you doing here?" Yuuri asked cautiously, and then added, "With Conrad."

Jennifer looked up at her son, swallowed a bite of pizza, and flashed him a smile. "We're on a date, of course!"

Wolfram and Yuuri's eyes both widened in shock at this, and the former's eyes darted to his brother, cheerfully sitting at the head of the table.

"What? You can't be involved with your little brother's mother-in-law!" shouted the blonde. "That's just…not right!"

Conrad was about to respond to clear up the heavy confusion at the table, but the ever-excited girl sitting across from her older father finally spoke up. While she did look slightly puzzled, she mostly just seemed excited at the new situation.

"Eh, so it's Grandpa Conrad and not Uncle Conrad?" she exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"Aw, do you really think we look that much like a couple?" Jennifer asked, her golden brown eyes gleaming with happiness. "I know, he can be your secret grandpa!"

With that, she threw her arms around the small girl, and Greta returned the hug with a "Yay! He can be Grampuncle Conrad!" Things were clearly starting to get out of hand, and Yuuri just wanted someone to quickly explain things so they could get back to their trip. He tried to explain to Greta that Conrad was only his godfather, and her real grandpa was probably working right now. But the two balls of cheer and excitement were far too engaged in their own conversation, so he turned to the smiling man seated at the head of the table, his clear, black eyes demanding and explanation.

"Ah, it's kind of a complicated story, Yuuri."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. It wasn't normal for Conrad to call him by name without him first telling him to.

"My mom's brainwashed you, hasn't she?" asked the boy, letting out a sigh.

"Perhaps," Conrad replied, still flashing him a big smile. However, Yuuri's face clearly said 'stop messing around and give me some answers!' and at seeing this, his expression lost a little of the extreme cheer, though not enough to suggest that his reasons for coming here were in any way dire.

"Honestly, it's because of Günter. You three left without saying anything to him, so naturally, he started freaking out. Gwendal was quite irritated so he told me to bring him to you. Of course, my first instinct was to go to your house, but Jennifer said you had left, so we had her bring us here," he finished his explanation calmly and took a sip of his drink.

Yuuri was still rather taken aback by his godfather's casualness at his and his mother's names (or nickname rather, and he was quite sure Conrad had only ever called her 'Miko-san' before). But whereas he simply told the man to stop calling him 'Your Majesty' all the time, his mother had likely made a much bigger deal out of the formalities and not-so-simply _made_ him stop being so polite. It was a fast-learned lesson that when it came to the great 'Jennifer of Yokohama', you just didn't object.

Jerking his thoughts back to Conrad's explanation, however, he realized one fault: if there reason for being here was Günter, then where was he?

"Ah, you said Günter was here, so…"

Wolfram finished his sentence. "Where the hell is he?"

"Well…we kind of lost him," Conrad replied honestly.

At this moment, Greta and Jennifer finished their own conversation (which included various topics such as Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship progress, how handsome Conrad was, and how everyone else back in Shin Makoku was doing) to join in the current one.

"Ah, yeah, that model guy – Günter was his name, I think? – just totally ran off trying to find you when we got here." Jennifer added in. "And this place really is too big to go looking for someone in so we just had to go off by ourselves, didn't we Conrad~darling?"

Conrad nodded in agreement and the two held hands across the table, flashing cheesy grins at each other. While Greta seemed to enjoy this new side of Conrad, Wolfram and Yuuri were both incredibly disturbed. Though, Yuuri could definitely see why he was acting this way. His mother did love to ramble on about his 'handsome godfather,' at random moments and she was probably overjoyed at being able to spend time with the stranger from another world who had so graciously shared his cab so she could give birth to Yuuri at a hospital, rather than on the side of the street. It was easy for him to assume that Jennifer had tired of Conrad's gentlemanly behavior and 'requested' he be more casual and…cheesy. In fact, she'd probably force him to go back and forth between the two throughout the day. As much as anyone could tell she loved her husband, Shouma was at work so often that it was rare she got the opportunity for any 'dates'.

Wolfram scoffed a little, "It sounds more like you two ran off and left him." Although he usually adopted an adoring attitude towards his future mother-in-law, the sight of her being so 'friendly' with his older brother had rendered him unable to be quite as loving this time around.

"She's very persuasive," Conrad motioned toward Jennifer, and the simple reply confirmed Yuuri's thoughts.

After some discussion on what to do about Günter, it was decided that the best option would be… to not bother with it. Disneyland was, after all, an extremely large place and looking around for _one_ person would be plain ridiculous to try to accomplish. Their best bet was to stay in the groups they were already in, have fun, and hope to run into him. In any event, the man was likely to make a scene somewhere and they'd find him. It was just a matter of time…

And, as they exited the restaurant, preparing to go their separate ways, that time had apparently come. A man with long, silver hair was desperately whirling around. The clothes he was clad in were obviously too tight, and although the man was definitely slender, the owner of the blue jeans and plain, yellow t-shirt was presumably even more so. Finally, the man spun around and caught sight of the five people standing there, staring blankly.

"Uh…" Yuuri started, his mind flooding with questions. He opted for, "Günter, why are you wearing my clothes?"

Before he could blink, the man had pounced on him, capturing him in a tight, breathtaking hug (and not a good kind of breathtaking).

"Oohh! Your Majesty!" Günter exclaimed as choking the life out of his beloved king. "I'm so sorry! I must seem so shameful clad in your wonderful clothing, but I simply could not help myself! And I've gone through so much just to find you today! I was so desperate to come here but when we arrived I was separated from Lord Conrart and your Lady Mother, so I had to journey to find you! Are you happy to see your faithful Günter?"

Yuuri could only let out a strangled yelp in reply, and Wolfram was quickly engaged in a struggle with the flamboyant man, resulting in a game of tug-o-war with the helpless king as they fought.

"Wolfram, Günter…you should probably let go of His Majesty. You'll tear him in two if you keep that up," his protector finally spoke up, acting himself for probably the first time since Yuuri had seen him that day. However, his request was ignored, and Jennifer was quickly dragging him off, her locks of brown hair bouncing as she skipped a little.

"Well, it looks like he's found you, so we're done here!" she exclaimed happily. "You four have fun, and don't get into too much trouble!"

And with that, they had disappeared into the crowd. Somehow, Greta had managed to pull the two men off of her younger father, and the group was now standing there idly. The young demon king rubbed at his arms, which were now sore; Wolfram stood with his arms folded against his chest, throwing a death glare at Günter; Greta was bouncing about impatiently; and Günter was bawling his eyes out.

"Your Majesty!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see you and now I've done harm to your beautiful arms! Punish me as you see fit!"

However, his beloved king was not the one to speak up. Instead, the small princess stepped forward, resting a hand on his side to get his attention.

"Then, your punishment is to take me on the teacups!" Greta exclaimed cheerfully, her brown eyes gleaming with hope that everyone would agree to this condition.

"Eh, wait…" Yuuri's voice trailed off as he looked back and forth between his daughter and his fiancée helplessly. The blonde's emerald eyes had widened, and he put up his hands in protest.

"Greta! I don't think that's such a good idea. What if you get lost with him? We'll have no way of finding you in a big place like this!"

Greta gave him a reassuring smile as Günter flailed about nervously, unsure whether to agree or disagree. "It'll be fine! You two can wait here a little while and we'll be right back! I remember where they are, so I'll just make sure I hold Günter's hand the whole time and we'll get back here as soon as we're done."

"Your Majesty!" the man finally choked out, bowing his head. "I would be honored to escort the princess to these fine drinking utensils. I promise she will be safe in my care!"

Wolfram and Yuuri both looked at each other for a few moments, hesitating. It was true; Greta's safety here was rather questionable in the hands of Günter, seeing as he was so unfamiliar with this place. But the ride in question wasn't too far away. Even though the wait in line for it would be long, it wouldn't take too much of their time.

"Well…"the young king started, still hesitating slightly. "All right, but we'll walk you guys over there and wait nearby, ok?"

Greta clapped her hands happily at his agreement, and she turned to Wolfram, hoping he wouldn't object. He looked for a moment as if he were about to say something in protest, but instead he gave a reluctant nod to signify that it was ok. Greta smiled and took hold of Günter's hand, skipping ahead with him as the four of them walked towards the spinning teacups she had been so eager to go on before lunch. When they neared the attraction, her fathers took a seat on a bench close to the exit while she dragged the silver-haired man along with her into the line.

"Do you think that was really a good idea?" Wolfram asked as he craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of his daughter in the line.

"Relax, Wolf, they'll be fine," Yuuri replied reassuringly.

A long silence passed. At some point, it passed from a regular silence to a rather awkward one. Neither of them seemed to be unwilling to break the silence, but the silence was unwanted as well. Wolfram was starting to look rather irritated by it, and Yuuri felt incredibly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if the blonde preferred the silence (though that seemed odd since he was such a loud person by nature), or he simply couldn't come up with anything to break the silence.

As the atmosphere continued to become more and more awkward, it finally became too much to bear. For the majority of the trip, Wolfram had been increasingly unpleasant, and he wanted his fiancée to know that he wasn't intentionally trying to make him have a bad time. Quite the opposite, in fact. There was little objection in his mind that he had to say something. Anything to break the silence, and also to let Wolfram know he was trying to provide some fun. The question was…how to start the conversation without making the situation more awkward, or igniting the blonde's bad temper and causing the rest of the day to go up in flames. Perhaps that wasn't even possible. But just maybe, all Wolfram needed was confirmation that Yuuri was doing this out of love; to spend time with the person he loved. No matter how imperfect things were turning out, he was trying his best to show he cared.

_A/N_: Well, this chapter is quite a bit shorter and it took forever. My writer's block seems to be trying to attack again, so sorry if this isn't too good. The next chapter will be the last, and hopefully it comes more easily... Oh, and I guess ConJen are basically there to fulfill my fangirl needs, haha. Thank you for all the reviews so far! I'll do my best with the ending.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh…Wolf?"

Yuuri began cautiously, making sure his fiancée didn't seem too irritated at the moment. Luckily, he just seemed to be worriedly glancing towards the nearby ride. Sending his daughter off with Günter to spin around in a ridiculously oversized, colorful teacup seemed like an invitation for disaster in his mind. But he found himself grateful at Yuuri breaking the silence, because it had only welcomed terrible outcomes to race into his mind. At the sound of Yuuri's voice, he turned his head to face him, willing to listen to whatever he had to say. The young king seemed relieved at Wolfram's apparent un-annoyed mood. While he had been in a bit of a better mood since lunch, it was sometimes difficult to tell when his violent temper would rage.

Not wanting to seem like an idiot and bring about another silence, Yuuri continued.

"You're really not enjoying any of this, are you?"

Wolfram started for a second in shock before lowering his emerald eyes to the ground.

"Honestly? Not really," he replied honestly, his eyes locked onto his feet.

Yuuri sighed, "I figured as much. You've been pretty upset all day. But…I really didn't want for that to happen. I wanted you to have fun today!"

"Yuuri, you woke me up at the crack of dawn, dragged me onto a train, and the first thing you put me on when we got here was a _boat_."

Wolfram's tone was full of accusation, and Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at it. When he put it that way, it did make his actions seem pretty terrible. And naturally, it was all due to his carelessness. In planning this trip, he had focused only on trying to make sure him and Greta had a good time, but he had neglected to think about the fact that his fiancée wasn't exactly a morning person nor did he enjoy traveling on boats of any kind due to his intense seasickness.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram," he finally said, feeling genuinely guilty for causing him so much trouble.

"No, I'm sorry."

This, Yuuri was certainly not expecting. What he had expected was a straight-up "Damn right you're sorry, stupid wimp!" or something of that sort. It was just so…un-_Wolfram_ to admit fault. At least under normal circumstances, anyway. However, Yuuri knew better than to point this out, so he simply kept quiet and stared, waiting for the Mazoku to continue.

"I guess I really need to control my temper, huh? You shouldn't feel bad, Yuuri. You were doing it so we could all have fun together, but I'm kind of ruining it, aren't I?" Wolfram finished and finally glanced over at Yuuri slightly. His hands were placed firmly at the edge of the bench and he was leaning forward, and somehow it gave him a guilty look.

Shaking his head, Yuuri placed a hand atop Wolfram's. The blonde glanced at their hands in surprise, finding this an uncharacteristically bold gesture from his beloved. But he welcomed the small show of affection; he found it funny how the biggest shows of affection he received he didn't appreciate like he did the little things. Here they were, in what was apparently an expensive and great place to be. Yuuri had spent so much time making this happen, and he'd been a huge grouch the whole time.

"It's ok," Yuuri said in a comforting tone.

He didn't want this to turn into an "It's my fault," "No, it's _my_ fault!" argument, so he opted for not placing the blame on either one of them. As he continued to speak, he laced his fingers with Wolfram's, and his hand was still gently placed atop the other's.

"To be honest, I kinda wanted this to be a date," he confessed, flushing slightly as he said it. "I mean, we don't really get to spend much time _together_ back in Shin Makoku, and if we're at my house, my mother and Shori are always interfering. We don't really get much time to ourselves, whether it's just you and me or if Greta is with us. But I guess that didn't really work out too well since almost everyone showed up, huh?"

Yuuri chucked nervously, trying to stop himself from rambling on into eternity. Just when he considered the rambling might be a pleasant idea, as sitting there in an embarrassed silence wasn't feeling so good, he felt Wolfram's head resting on his shoulder, and their intertwined hands had moved to rest on his leg in order to close the distance between them. Although he was embarrassed doing things like this in public, he pushed any protest in his mind away. He had spent far too much time neglecting Wolfram in the early stages of their relationship to keep on doing so now. So instead of sitting there dumbfounded, or nervously pushing the petite blonde away like he may have done in the past, he rested his head atop Wolfram's and snuggled even closer.

But, naturally, he couldn't expect everything about the situation to be all sweet and mushy. This _was_ Wolfram.

"You wimp." That had once been an insult, but its meaning had long ago changed to, 'I love you'.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri protested. "I just happen to love you. And considering it's _you_ that takes a lot of courage and work!"

This succeeded in completely shattering the moment. Wolfram bolted up, now sitting straight and glaring up at Yuuri. Happy as he was hearing the young king actually say 'I love you' in public (a rare occurrence, if it had ever happened _at all_), he simply could not ignore the playful insult thrown in at the end.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouted angrily.

Yuuri ignored the firecracker's anger and pulled him into a hug, despite the adamant protests from his pissed off fiancée.

"Nothing, Wolf," he said with a laugh. "It just means that no matter how many times you get upset with me, or yell at me because I'm an idiot, it's worth it because I love you."

At this, Wolfram finally stopped squirming and allowed himself to be hugged. Maybe he wouldn't outright admit it, but he loved this side of Yuuri. The side that would show his love, and reassured him that Yuuri wouldn't leave him. Sure, he made a lot of mistakes and usually upset him more than made him happy, but in an odd way, his bouts of anger were like his happiness, because it came from Yuuri trying to show that he cared. But the moments like these were always the most special, because he was openly admitting that he loved him.

Wolfram sighed, lazily hugging back and nuzzling his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "You're such an idiot."

The double-black smiled. "But I'm _your_ idiot, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Wolfram replied, "Yes, Yuuri. You're my stupid, wimpy idiot."

"And you're going to enjoy the rest of this trip, right?"

He gave another sigh. "As long as you don't drag me on anything that even slightly resembles a boat, or makes me dizzy…then yes."

"Good," Yuuri said happily.

The two sat there in silence, still wrapped in each other's arms. It was rare that either was willing to be so affectionate in public, but for now, it was alright. It was the small moments like these that were the most special.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last for long, and the silence was broken abruptly by a wailing Günter and the stomps of a pouting Greta. Günter looked incredibly unstable as he pranced in a criss-cross fashion towards the bench, tears streaming from his violet eyes.

The two quickly jumped from each other's embrace, coughing nervously to try and hide their embarrassment. Luckily, neither their daughter nor Günter seemed to notice. Their obvious displeasure gave them an excuse to distract themselves.

"Hey, what happened, guys?" Yuuri asked, looking back and forth between the two standing in front of him.

Günter wailed through his sobs, "Your Majesty! I'm so sorry!"

"Günter freaked out at all the people, somehow pushed to the front, and then when we got into the teacups he panicked, stood up, and fell out when they started spinning so they kicked us off!"

Greta finished her explanation with a huff, intent on showing his displeasure.

"I'm sorry!" Günter wailed again. "It was just such a large crowd! I thought we had to get through them! Then the teacups were so abnormally large and I thought they were going to pour tea in them and we'd become live sugar cubes! Your Majesty, please forgive me!"

Despite the fact they were obviously upset when giving their explanations, Yuuri and Wolfram couldn't help but burst into laughter. As crazy as the story was, it was so very Günter that they couldn't be surprised.

"What's so funny?" Greta and Günter exclaimed in unison.

Wolfram was the first to cease his laughter, and he stopped to wipe the tears from his brilliant green eyes before leaning in towards his daughter.

"Hey, Greta, we'll go on the teacups with you again later, ok?"

Greta's brown eyes widened with surprise. "You promise?"

"Promise," wolfram said, smiling.

Her face lit up, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile as well. Wolfram really was trying to be better on this trip.

For a second, though, Greta stopped, a confused look on her face.

"Eh, but Wolfram, won't you get all dizzy and sick if you go on them?"

"Probably, but I'll go on them for you," he replied, giving her a pat on the back.

She grinned and gave him a cheerful nod. Now, the only problem was Günter. Leaving him alone was completely out of the question. But neither of them was very happy at the notion of taking him along either. Eventually, Yuuri managed to bribe him with a special present if he promised to stay calm. He wasn't quite sure what that would be at the moment, but he would figure out something later. For now, it was time to continue having fun.

"Yuuri," Greta called out her father's name and looked up at him. "How come we haven't met any princesses yet? You said there was gonna be a bunch here but I haven't seen any!"

Yuuri stopped walking for a moment and though, remembering one of his early promises to her.

"Hmmm, you're right. Well, I don't know specifically when and where they're supposed to be at, but we'll keep an eye out, ok?"

They were currently heading towards the tall, ice covered mountain nearby. Yuuri had been longing to ride the _Matterhorn_ all day, but having a three person group made the third person rather lonely due to the seating arrangement. Now that they had four, it would be much more enjoyable. Before they could reach it, however, a flash of yellow danced by, and Greta quickly caught sight of the elegantly dressed woman hurrying to a small area off to the side. There were already several little girls following her, dragging their parents along, and Greta hurriedly followed suit.

"Hurry!" she exclaimed happily. "It's a princess!"

They had no choice but to follow along, and confused as he was, Günter ran along with them. The group settled into the line, and they managed to get a spot not too far down from the princess. In the short wait, Yuuri explained to them that this particular princess was named Belle, and she'd fallen in love with a beast, who was actually a prince under a curse. He also had to explain the concept of getting character autographs to Greta, and eventually handed over the sparkly, pink autograph book he'd purchased for her earlier, along with the pirate hat (which she was still proudly wearing atop her hooded head).

Eventually, their turn came around. Günter had gracefully retreated to a nearby bench in order to give the family time alone. As much as he longed to be by His Beautiful Majesty's side, a gift from said Majesty was enough to keep in good behavior.

Greta looked up in awe at Bell's long, curled hair, which was half pulled up into a bun. Her dress was stunning, with its bulky, sheer, glittering skirts and elegant satin at the top. The sleeves came down off her shoulders and her thin hands were covered up to her elbows in the same golden yellow as her dress. Belle smiled at her as she signed the page.

"Aww, you're so cute!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Are you here with your brother and his friend?"

The question was completely innocent, but Greta willingly gave an honest answer.

"No, they're my fathers!" she replied.

Belle's cheerful expression quickly turned to one of confusion, but she managed to easily regain her composure.

"Oh! You two are so young to already have a child this big. Or you must really age well!"

Belle giggled, apparently trying to seem sociable. Yuuri, on the other hand, was groaning inwardly, because he knew the two members of his family standing next to him would not hesitate in being perfectly honest about this.

"Young?" Wolfram asked, confused. "I always thought I looked my age for being over 80. And that's not _that_ young…"

The poor girl's expression just became more baffled by the minute.

"Over 80…?" she muttered, staring wide-eyed at the blonde male in front of her, who only appeared to be around 15-16. How he was so close to 100, she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Seeing that the girl was totally lost on how to respond, Yuuri finally entered the conversation.

"Ahahahaha! This guy, he really jokes around too much!" he cut in awkwardly, patting Wolfram on the back as he did.

"Well!" he continued. "Thanks, we're going now!"

Belle muttered a "Have a nice day," as Yuuri dragged his fiancée and daughter away.

After taking a few moments for an unsuccessful attempt to explain the aging differences between humans and demons (which was a concept Wolfram seemingly refused to grasp), they recollected Günter and continued on their merry way. The _Matterhorn_ was their next stop, and it was decided that the two groups would be Günter & Greta, and Yuuri and Wolfram. The seating was, unfortunately, quite cramped, and they were all silently (or in Wolfram's case, not so silently) cursing the person who designed the ride for having the insane idea of making people sit in someone's lap for the duration of the ride. But they had little time to complain before the tight bobsleds were on their way, twisting and turning throughout the icy mountain. Yuuri and Greta both had a blast rushing around the mountainside, while the two other members of the group screamed their heads off like they were actually going to be eaten by the Abominable Snowman.

As the day continued, they hit more and more of the park's attractions, and Greta managed to fill her autograph book with the signatures of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Cinderella, Ariel, and a variety of other Disney characters. Although there were a few incidents – such as Günter nearly flying out of his seat on _Space Mountain_ and Wolfram trying to pick a fight with the droid 'flying' the ship on _Star Tours_ – the day had gone pretty well. Wolfram had even willingly got on the teacups with Greta, just as he promised. He had, unfortunately, lost his balance and fallen flat on his face upon exiting, but he thankfully refrained from throwing a tantrum.

Night had fallen now, and they had somehow managed to meet up with Jennifer and Conrad again. The two were still cheerful as ever, and those who didn't know them could probably easily mistake them for a cute couple. The entire group was about ready to call it a day, having had their fill of fun for now, but Jennifer happily suggested they at least stay for the fireworks show the second the start was announced.

"Aw, won't it be so romantic, you two sitting and watching the fireworks together?" Jennifer said dreamily, staring at her son and future son-in-law.

"Ooh, what's a firework?" Greta asked curiously.

Wolfram (and Günter) were both equally confused (though perhaps not quite so excited). But before any explanation could be given, a loud 'boom!' sounded in the sky. Everyone immediately looked up to see enormous sparks of light exploding in the air, filling the night sky with a vast array of beautiful colors.

"They're so pretty!" exclaimed Greta as she craned her neck to see the fireworks. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, and a large, open-mouthed smile was plastered on her face.

Yuuri nodded at her. "They are, aren't they?"

He found that Wolfram was being unusually quiet. As he glanced over, he saw the blonde standing silently, staring transfixed at the sky. He seemed to be in his own little world, until he at last sensed someone staring at him. He turned to Yuuri and flashed a smile that was even more brilliant than the fireworks lighting the sky.

"They really are beautiful," he commented, lifting his head once again to gaze at the colorful bursts of light.

Yuuri nodded in agreement and, stepping closer to his fiancée, grabbed hold of his hand to pull him close. Wolfram didn't object, and instead wrapped his arms around the other's waist. They stood in silence for a few peaceful moments, wrapped in each other's embrace and staring up at the sky.

"So," Yuuri finally said, breaking the silence. "Did you manage to have some fun today?"

The man in his arms nodded before looking him in the eye. "You were right. This place really is magical."

* * *

After a long, romantic kiss, which was broken up by Jennifer's ridiculous squeeing, a series of 'aww's from Conrad and Greta, and a steady stream of complaints from Günter, the group left the park behind for a hotel. Somehow, they managed to work out the rooming arrangements. Jennifer, Conrad, and Günter were grouped into one room while Yuuri, Wolfram, and Greta were grouped into the next. Yuuri was not sure he wanted to picture what the bedding arrangements were like in the other room – it would probably scar his mind either way. Instead, he just told himself one of them was sleeping on the floor.

The next morning was the start of another day at Disneyland, and they all emerged from their rooms fully rested and ready to start the day. While the day didn't have quite the exciting ending as it did before, the group had plenty of fun and had even stayed together most of the time.

By evening, plenty of souvenirs had been bought. Günter had been awarded a large Mickey Mouse plush for his improved behavior, and he became quite fond of the plush; the mouse's 'beautiful black hair and eyes' reminded him of 'His Most Excellent and Kind Majesty' after all. Greta, too, had obtained a few stuffed animals and more candy than she needed. On the other hand, Wolfram wasn't exactly pleased when he'd been presented a cute, satin blue _Alice_ dress and rhinestone encrusted tiara, but he calmed down when Jennifer told him it would be adorable on him. The new, velvety pink nightgown Yuuri also bought him probably helped to lift his mood as well. Naturally, extra plushies had been purchased as well to take home to Gwendal. Overall, Yuuri was satisfied with his purchases, and his mother, too, lavished everyone with a few gifts.

The day had ended at a shorter time than the previous in order to catch the train home, but it didn't make it any less enjoyable. Which day had gone better was up for debate, but Yuuri felt content with the way things had turned out. Although it had gotten off to a sour start, everything had ended much better than expected, and he'd enjoyed spending the precious time with those he loved. Surely, it was an experience he wouldn't easily forget.

* * *

_A/N_: Well, that's the end! Hopefully I managed to end it decently. I kinda had trouble with this story, because I didn't want to drag it on too much or make it too short. There was some stuff I wanted to include that didn't make it in, but I think I managed to get enough. I'm not sure when I'm going to be doing another _Kyo Kara Maou_ fic because I have a couple other series I'd like to do some things for, but I'd be happy to receive any suggestions. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed/are going to review, and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!


End file.
